


Марс в мехах

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Маленькая вечеринка в травести-клубе.





	Марс в мехах

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: сиквел к работе "Квир-персона из квартиры напротив". Для K.Rosier, с которой мы заключили прекрасную сделку.

Впервые они увидели клуб вскоре после своей долгой Обеденной битвы. Они брели вниз по улице, Северус прихлебывал кофе из бумажного стаканчика, а Гарри вгрызался в кекс, что был размером с голову годовалого ребенка. Кексами их снабжал Хагрид, и уже это многое говорило об отваге Гарри.

Обеденная битва прогремела не так давно, так что Гарри ждал случая, чтобы подлизаться к Снейпу. 

Вышло все так. 

Гарри заметил однажды: 

– Всем моим коллегам на работу жены собирают обед, а я один хожу голодный.

Северус принял это безобидное замечание за упрек и тут же ринулся в атаку.

– Я не твоя женушка, Поттер. Довольно того, что я готовлю тебе ужины.

– Но ты ведь любишь готовить! – возразил Гарри, просто чтобы поспорить, и Северус скорчил кислую мину.

– А ты любишь есть. Разве мы не идеальная пара?

Казалось бы, проблема была исчерпана, но Северус оказался на удивление обидчивым. На следующий день Гарри нашел в кармане своего плаща авокадо и записку с ехидным пожеланием приятного аппетита. Затем Снейп подсунул ему в портфель плотно завинченный контейнер с липкой овсянкой внутри. В другой раз Гарри обнаружил связку острых перцев, перевязанных ленточкой, а потом – пакет сухарей. В конечном счете, они сошлись на кексах Хагрида, которые хотя бы выглядели съедобно.

Вывеска была совсем неприметной, зато человек у входа привлек внимание Гарри.

– Тебе не говорили, что пялиться неприлично? – процедил Северус, заметив, кyда Гарри смотрит. 

– Что это за место? – Гарри остановился, во все глаза глядя на мужчину, курящего у дверей клуба. – То, о чем я думаю?

– А ты теперь еще и думаешь? – фыркнул Снейп, вцепившись в свой стаканчик. Они оба поглядели на вывеску из бледно-сиреневой фанеры. «Марс в мехах». – Даже не думай, Поттер, – отрезал Северус, стоило Гарри только открыть рот. Северус пошел дальше, и Гарри пришлось поспешить за ним. Мужчина в розовом пышном платье затушил свою сигарету и послал им вслед воздушный поцелуй.

***

 

– Что. За. Херня, – сказал Рон низким тоном, когда за обедом Гарри вытащил из кармана кекс, завернутый в красные кружевные трусики. Это были первые слова, которые он сказал Гарри с момента их ссоры – точнее, с того момента, когда Гарри поцеловал его (самую малость и без языка), а Рон, улепетывая, едва не пробил дыру в стене. 

Гарри ужасно тосковал по лучшему другу. Гермиона обещала, что Рон однажды остынет, и, как обычно, была права: со временем Рон перестал корчить гримасы, встречая Гарри в коридорах, затем позволил Гарри сидеть за одним столом с ним и ребятами из оперативной группы на обедах. Теперь он еще и говорил, что, конечно, было хорошим знаком.

– Что. За. Херня, – сказал Рон, с перекошенным лицом глядя на кекс в трусиках. Гарри и рад бы ответить, но сам понятия не имел.

– Новое дизайнерское решение? – предположил он, встряхнув трусики от крошек. 

– У ТЕБЯ КТО-ТО ЕСТЬ. – Рон таращился на трусики таким безумным взглядом, что Гарри счел за лучшее спрятать их обратно в карман.

– Э-э, ну, да, – сказал он как можно беспечнее. – Я думал, Джинни тебе сказала.

– НЕТ. – Рон стиснул вилку в кулаке. Должно быть, имя Гарри было под запретом в семействе Уизли; хотя Джинни, единственная из всех, больше не имела к нему претензий. Снейп ей скорее нравился. Они сошлись на теме пуш-апа (что бы это ни значило). 

– Пожалуйста, не бей меня, – нервно улыбнулся Гарри. – Я кое с кем встречаюсь, верно. 

– Ясно. – Рон помолчал, играя желваками. Потом шумно втянул носом воздух. – Я думал, ты гей.

– Вроде того, да, – ответил Гарри. Рон снова метнул в него яростный взгляд. Гарри подумал, что из каменного кекса выйдет отличный метательный снаряд, если придется защищаться.

– Геи встречаются с мужчинами, или я что-то путаю? – громко спросил Рон. Каким-то образом он считал, похоже, что уйти от его сестры к другой женщине – поступок похуже, чем просто быть геем. 

– Я и встречаюсь, – спокойно ответил Гарри, выдержав его взгляд.

– Но… – Рон нахмурился, взглянув на кекс, затем снова посмотрел Гарри в глаза, на кекс, в глаза, и лампочка зажглась, очевидно, потому что внезапно лицо Рона побагровело. Он снова согнулся над своей тарелкой, полыхая до корней волос.

– Ясно, – прохрипел он.

– Чудненько, а теперь мы можем продолжить беседу? – спросил Симус, сидящий справа от Гарри.

– Не то что бы мы хотели вам мешать, – вежливо добавил Дин, помахивая сэндвичем. 

Рон в тот раз больше не произнес ни слова, но лед тронулся, а у Гарри возникла блестящая идея.

***

Всегда разведывай обстановку. Так говорил Грозный Глаз Грюм, старый куратор Гарри. 

Поэтому Гарри начал издалека.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что скоро мой день рождения? – спросил он. Северус только что отпустил ученика, и теперь расстегивал свою белую рубашку, чтобы облачиться в шелковое кимоно с розовыми цветами. 

– Через пару месяцев, если мне не изменяет память, – сухо откликнулся Северус. Уроки всегда делали его раздражительным, и временами он говорил с Гарри строгим учительским тоном, что Гарри находил до странности возбуждающим.

– Точно, совсем скоро, – бодро подтвердил Гарри. Снейп скользнул на кровать рядом с ним, его халат распахнулся, словно невзначай. 

– Разумеется, я помню, Гарри, – бархатно проговорил Северус. – Ты лев, а я козерог. В постели мы сочетаемся идеально. 

– Ага, а еще у нас скоро месовщина.

Северус выгнул тонкую бровь.

– Четыре месяца с момента встречи, – пояснил Гарри, ухмыляясь. – Не могу поверить, что ты забыл. 

– Чего ты добиваешься, Поттер? – вздохнул Северус, запахнув халат. 

– Помнишь то место? «Марс в мехах»?

Северус нахмурился.

– Помню. И – нет.

– Я уверен, там классно.

– Почему бы тебе туда не сходить в таком случае, – ворчливо отозвался Северус, схватил с прикроватной тумбочки книгу и притворился занятым. Гарри придвинулся ближе и схватил Северуса за прядку, накрутил ее на палец. Снейп покосился на него, плотнее сжал губы и со всем вниманием погрузился в книгу. Гарри ткнулся носом ему в ухо, поцеловал в шею, навалился сверху, заставляя Северуса сдаться. 

– Достигать целей своим соблазнительным юным телом – подло, Гарри, – тихо пробормотал Северус, и это значило, что он сдался.

Гарри был прав: в этом местечке было круто. На входе билеты продавали две экстравагантные персоны, которые представились как Дейзи и Маргарет. Маргарет была на две головы выше Гарри, а Дейзи присыпала блестками свою густую бороду. На Дейзи был венок из маргариток, на Маргарет – венок из ромашек, что Гарри нашел очаровательным, а Северус – сносным.

Северус также нашел сносным яркое оформление клуба, заводную старомодную музыку, маленькие столики, скрытые в полумраке, и выступление артистов в красивых платьях. Чуть более сносными он счел коктейли за счет заведения, от милого мальчика Колина, снующего меж столиков в костюме женщины-кошки. 

После третьего коктейля Северус откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая за танцующими парочками, и на лице его возникло странное выражение. 

– Посмотри, они все такие счастливые, – заметил Гарри, дотянувшись до руки Северуса и переплетая их пальцы. – Мне нравится эта песня.

– Когда она была популярна, тебя еще и на свете не было, – сварливо отозвался Северус.

– И место это мне нравится.

– Тебя вообще легко привести в восторг, – Снейп закатил глаза. – Ты как пятилетка. 

– Очень сексуальный пятилетка, – хрипло пробормотал Гарри, и Северус с отвращением посмотрел на него.

– Пожалуйста, заткнись и веди меня танцевать, – попросил он. 

Они топтались в центре зала, под большим зеркальным шаром, и мыльные пузыри бесшумно падали на их макушки. 

– Понятия не имею, почему ты так долго упирался, – пробормотал Гарри, положив голову Северусу на плечо. – Это место буквально создано для нас.

Северус долго не отвечал. Он глядел поверх плеча Гарри в сторону сцены, туда, где томным басом пела о любви лысая дама с боа. 

– Ты уверен, что это все… не слишком для тебя? – тихо уточнил Северус после долгой паузы, замерев на последней ноте песни.

Гарри крепче сжал руки вокруг его талии.

– На все сто процентов, – ответил он просто.

***

В этом году у Гарри было два праздника по случаю дня рождения. Один он провел с детьми и Джинни, которая вела себя очень мило и почти не хвасталась своим романом с мускулистым красавчиком-футболистом, а второй – ну, Северус всерьез подошел к вопросу и устроил Гарри невероятно романтичный секс-марафон. 

Гарри получил много разных подарков и поздравлений, но лучшее, пожалуй, было в коротком смс от Рона. 

«Гермиона хочет, чтобы ты пришел в гости», – написал он. 

С тех пор Гарри снова начал видеться с друзьями, они ходили в свой любимый паб или же Гарри оставался у них, засыпая в гостевой спальне после полуночных разговоров за бутылкой вина. Рон практически оттаял, когда уверился, что да, Гарри предпочитает мужчин, и да, определенно, не собирается больше набрасываться на него с поцелуями, абсолютно точно, я клянусь тебе, приятель.

Пришло время выполнить заключительную часть своего блестящего плана.

– Не думаю, что это блестящий план, – возразил Северус, покрывая лаком ногти на ногах, пока Гарри нервозно приглаживал волосы у зеркала. – Разве что ты планируешь ввести беднягу в состояние гомофобного коматоза. В таком случае – похвально, ты гениальный убийца. 

– Рон не умрет, если столкнется с парочкой квир-персон, – возразил Гарри, защищая друга, хотя вовсе не был уверен в своих словах. – Я просто… думаю, проще ему разок увидеть, чем я буду все объяснять. 

Северус промычал что-то невнятное себе под нос, обмакнув кисточку во флакон. 

– Я хочу, чтобы он понял. Кто я такой, кто ты такой, что мы из себя представляем.

– А ты сам понимаешь, Поттер? Кто ты такой, кто я такой? Что мы представляем? – вкрадчиво уточнил Северус, но Гарри не позволил себя запутать.

– Я точно знаю, что было бы куда понятней, если бы ты пошел с нами.

– А дальше что, представишь меня родителям? – язвительно откликнулся Снейп, согнувшись под невероятным углом, чтобы подправить лак на мизинце. – Что же мне надеть на встречу, свою гавайскую юбку или платье с пайетками?

– Не думаю, что могильным камням есть дело, – ровно откликнулся Гарри. Он протер очки подолом свитера, а когда снова надел их, Северус глядел на него, бледный и виноватый. Гарри растянул губы в улыбке. – Я вернусь не слишком поздно. Если будешь спать, просто пойду к себе.

– Гарри… – начал Северус, но Гарри быстро чмокнул его в щеку и вышел из спальни.

***

Рон торчал у входа, натянув на голову капюшон и нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

– Ты опоздал, – прошипел он, стоило Гарри появиться. – Мне кажется, я видел нашего стоматолога, он зашел внутрь!

– Тогда давай найдем его и поздороваемся, – предложил Гарри весело, пока Рон таращил на него глаза. – Ты мог бы подождать внутри. 

– Мне и здесь неплохо, – быстро откликнулся Рон. 

– У тебя губы синие, – ласково заметил Гарри, потянув друга ко входу.

Дейзи и Маргарет встретили Гарри, как старого друга. Он получил крепкие объятья и смачные поцелуи в обе щеки, оставившие следы помады. 

– А этот цыпленок с тобой? – спросила Маргарет, подмигнув Рону, который топтался за спиной у Гарри с несчастным лицом ритуальной жертвы. – Не слишком ли много одежды, красавчик?

– Нет, – рявкнул Рон, запахнув поплотней кардиган, который очевидно был самым несексуальным, что он смог отыскать в гардеробе Артура Уизли. 

Гарри сжалился и позволил Рону занять самый дальний столик в углу. 

– Если ты не хочешь привлекать внимания, лучше не дергайся так сильно. – Гарри пытался перекричать музыку и наклонился к уху Рона, а тот отпрянул прочь. 

– Это что там, дилдо висит на стене? – спросил он, вцепившись в край стола.

– Это Добби, наш маленький помощник, – откликнулся Колин, возникнув возле их столика как по волшебству. – Его можно брать напрокат, чтобы составил компанию, но только никуда не засовывать! – Он игриво погрозил пальцем Рону, который в данный момент явно не выглядел как фанат засовываний.

– В чем же веселье? – рассмеялся Гарри, взяв протянутую коктейльную карту. – Мой друг здесь впервые, сделаешь ему что-нибудь покрепче? 

– Конечно, Гарри. – Колин застенчиво улыбнулся. – А что я могу приготовить для тебя?

Гарри мог бы поклясться, что взгляд Колина скользнул вниз, к паху Гарри. 

– Что-нибудь моногамное, пожалуйста, – попросил Гарри скромно.

Первое время Рон выглядел так, будто готов сбежать в любую минуту, но спустя пару коктейлей освоился и стал с интересом разглядывать людей вокруг.

– Это парень или девушка? Черт, да я даже вплотную не смогу понять, – прошептал Рон, указав взглядом в сторону барной стойки. Гарри пихнул его в бок.

– Не используй такие слова, как «парень» или «девушка». Пока тебе не сказали, какое местоимение можно использовать, обращайся к человеку «персона» или «они».

– Как к королевским персонам? – фыркнул Рон.

– А мы и есть королевы, лапушка, – откликнулась темнокожая дама в золотом платье, проходящая мимо. – Кстати, жду тебя на отбеливание в следующую среду.

– Мистер Содберг, – прошипел Рон, глядя вслед красотке. 

Похоже было, что выступления действительно впечатлили Рона, и Гарри решил, что это победа. Они оба были увлечены очередным номером – хрупкая персона в черном трико и на огромных шпильках выделывала вокруг шеста такие акробатические номера, которые Гарри бы не одолел, даже будь на нем самые удобные кроссовки.

Поэтому он не сразу заметил Северуса. Тот стоял у дальней стены, нервно вглядываясь в полумрак. Встретившись взглядом с Гарри, он высоко поднял голову и двинулся к ним через переполненный зал. Его пышный парик тускло блестел в свете скользящих лучей прожекторов, а узкое шелковое платье облегало фигуру. Гарри не видел раньше это платье – он ничего не мог поделать с собой, и глядел на приближающегося Северуса с идиотским восхищенным лицом.

Когда-то Гарри не обращал внимание на то, как люди одеваются. Джинни вечно обижалась, что Гарри не в состоянии оценить ее наряды. Он не стал лучше разбираться в моде, начав встречаться с Северусом, как не заделался фанатом мюзиклов или не начал ходил в солярий – никаких тебе гейских штучек, спасибо большое. Но он понял, что одежда может быть посланием, говорить не хуже слов о намерениях человека.

Северус оделся достаточно скромно и элегантно, чтобы не выглядеть вульгарным или вызывающим – как обычно он любил делать – но в то же время платье было абсолютно женственным и не давало свободы для трактовки.

Он действительно много времени должен был потратить, выбирая наряд в гардеробе, понял вдруг Гарри.

Отодвинув стул, Северус присел за их столик. Рон пьяно взмахнул рукой.

– Прости, приятель, мы с Гарри моногамны.

– До чего прискорбно слышать, – не дрогнув лицом, отозвался Северус. – Ведь я едва способен держать себя в руках перед такими привлекательными мужчинами.

Рон польщено рассмеялся, очевидно не улавливая сарказм. Северус перевел взгляд на Гарри, словно вопрошая, все ли его друзья одного с ним интеллектуального уровня.

Не самое плохое начало, если вы спросите мнения Гарри.

Продолжение было не таким радужным. Когда Рон понял, кто перед ним, он напрягся, затем резко встал из-за стола и заявил:

– Мне нужно в туалет.

– Благодарим за информацию, – пробормотал Северус ему вслед, и Гарри пнул его под столом. – Что? Не собираешься проводить его до писсуара, раз вы так моногамны?

Гарри воздал хвалу небесам, что Северус не знает всех деталей их ссоры, потому что закатить сцену ревности – это было вполне в его духе. Тем временем Гарри придвинул к Северусу свой бокал и мягко сказал:

– Спасибо тебе.

– Не благодари раньше времени, – пробормотал Северус, отведя глаза, и опрокинул в себя напиток. Когда Рон двинулся к ним через толпу, подняв плечи и стиснув кулаки, Северус торопливо добавил: – Надеюсь, твой друг сможет держать себя в руках. Я знаю единоборства. Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.

– Уверен, сегодня никто не пострадает, – сказал Гарри, с тревогой придвинувшись к Северусу. Он не знал единоборств. И вовсе не был уверен. 

Рон плюхнулся на свободный стул и злобно уставился на Снейпа.

– Итак, – гаркнул он, хлопнув ладонями по столу, – ты делал анализы?

– Прощу прощения? – Брови Северуса поползли вверх.

– Анализы. На СПИД. Гарри не трахался раньше с мужчинами, он не знает всех деталей.

– Ты тоже не трахался, – шепотом напомнил Гарри. Рон отмахнулся.

– Я прочитал в интернете. СПИД. Да, нет?

– Благодарю, нет, – пробормотал Северус. Рон не дал ему опомниться.

– Семейное положение?

– Я не вполне…

– Женат, холост, вдовец? – Рон наклонился, почти ложась грудью на стол, а заодно на свой бокал, и Северус скрестил руки на груди. – Дети?

– Нет и не было. Ни того, ни другого.

– А в планах? 

– Рон, послушай, это вообще не обязательно, – попытался Гарри сыграть роль доброго полицейского, но Рон остановил его взмахом руки. 

– Я спросил, ты планируешь жениться в будущем? Или… выйти замуж? 

Северус перевел изумленный взгляд с Рона на Гарри.

– Он что, спрашивает о моих намерениях относительно тебя? – уточнил Северус. Гарри смущенно пожал плечами. – А дальше что? «Обидишь его – я тебе сердце вырву»? 

– Нам разрешают носить оружие, – внушительно сообщил Рон, откинувшись на спинку стула. – И я знаю, как убить человека, чтобы никто никогда не узнал.

– Выходит, у нас много общего, – зловеще ухмыльнулся Северус и с облегчением повернулся к Колину, проходящему мимо. – Умоляю, мартини. Двойной. Нет, тройной.

В целом, Гарри решил, что вечер довольно удачный. Конечно, было чудовищно неловко и странно, но он видел, что Северус старается, действительно старается изо всех сил. И – что казалось настоящим чудом – Рон старался тоже. Два самых дорогих ему человека (не считая Джинни, Ала, Джейми, Лили, Гермионы, Хагрида и одного друга по переписке) искали общий язык, только ради него. Это, а еще количество выпитого, сделали Гарри счастливым и слегка сентиментальным.

– Умоляю, заткните его кто-нибудь, – пробормотал Рон заплетающимся языком, когда Гарри поднял очередной тост «за лучших мужчин на свете», а Северус натянул парик пониже на лоб, вздыхая: «Это еще он петь не начал».

Два самых близких человека спелись против него, обсуждая его причуды и странности, и Гарри мог слушать это часами, с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

Вдруг Северус запнулся на полуслове, потом вдруг склонился над своим бокалом, напряженный.

– Думаю, мне пора домой, – сказал он.

– Что? Мы только начали, – запротестовал Рон. – Давай я закажу еще выпивки.

– У меня болит голова, – пробормотал Северус в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри. – Вы развлекайтесь, мальчики. 

– Что-то серьезное? – забеспокоился Гарри. – Я могу спросить у Колина таблетку.

– Сколько пальцев видишь? – завопил Рон, размахивая у Северуса перед лицом ладонью. – Тошнит? Кружится?

Северус скорчил гримасу. 

– Тише, Уизли. Слишком рано для искусственного дыхания, если ты на это рассчитываешь. – Он кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону, и Гарри проследил за его взглядом. – Я действительно утомился и хочу домой. 

– Что за старикан? – грубо прервал его Гарри. 

– Прошу прощения?

– Тот, патлатый, который на тебя смотрит.

– Он практически мой ровесник, Поттер, и я понятия не имею, о ком ты ведешь речь, – чопорно ответил Северус, задетый до глубины души. Под взглядом Гарри он ссутулился и кинул еще один взгляд в сторону столика, где сидел мужчина. Гарри возмущенно ахнул.

– Это он!

– Нет, Поттер, – простонал Северус, прикрывая лоб рукой и сползая ниже по стулу. – Прошу, просто…

– Тот ублюдок Люциус. Это же он, верно? Блондинистый, похож на лорда, все как ты описывал. 

– Где? – громко спросил Рон, развернувшись на стуле и таращась по сторонам. – Который?

– Я вас ненавижу, – глухо произнес Северус, стянув с себя парик. 

– Надень парик обратно, он отлично на тебе смотрится, – процедил Гарри, с ненавистью уставившись на блондина. Тот выглядел не менее несчастным, чем Северус, и пытался непринужденно болтать со своим спутником – пареньком с длинной изящной косой, перекинутой через плечо – но то и дело косился на Северуса.

– Поверить не могу! Как он мог сюда явиться. – Гарри поднялся из-за стола, и Северус вцепился ему в руку.

– Не смей, – прошипел он, сделав самое угрожающее свое лицо. – Если ты собираешься устроить сцену, то я…

Очевидно, он еще не придумал, что сделает, поэтому просто злобно оскалился. 

Гарри потрепал его по плечу.

– Я просто хочу сказать ему пару слов.

– Я этого не переживу, Поттер, – сдавленно возразил Северус. Возможно, он слегка драматизировал, но Гарри видел в его глазах отчаяние, поэтому проглотил свой гнев, представил водопад и сделал глубокий вдох. 

– А где Рон? 

Они оба оглянулись на пустой стул. Рон уже стоял у столика Люциуса и размахивал руками, очевидно, пытаясь донести свою точку зрения. Из-за громкой музыки расслышать его крики было невозможно, но Гарри отчетливо услышал, как застонал Северус. Он выглядел так, будто задыхается, или будто его сейчас тошнит, или разом и то и другое.

Они оба подхватили Рона под руки, пока не началась потасовка. Люциус выглядел так, будто ему в бокал вместо вина особого урожая налили дерьма – казалось, он не может выглядеть более высокомерно. Однако, когда Северус оказался рядом, Люциус сделал над собой усилие и любезно улыбнулся, скользнув по нему взглядом. Гарри не понравился этот взгляд.

– Северус, дорогой, до чего странный выбор компаньонов у тебя, – протянул Люциус, и каждая гласная в его словах буквально кричала о привилегированных частных школах. – Было бы приятней увидеть тебя в более спокойной обстановке. 

– Ну, вы ведь сами сюда явились, в такую обстановку, – буркнул Гарри, не дав Северусу и рта раскрыть. – Меха и перья, все как вы любите, верно?

Люциус поднял одну бровь, и Гарри с ужасом понял, от кого Северус перенял этот жест.

– А это твой новый питомец, надо полагать? Или они оба? – Люциус обращался только к Северусу, который будто язык проглотил. Мальчик, что был рядом с ним, поморщился от такого эпитета и слегка отодвинулся от Люциуса. Он выглядел действительно юным, так, что Гарри захотелось попросить его паспорт, и к тому же определенного типажа: бледная кожа, темные волосы, узкое лицо. Помада вокруг его губ слегка смазалась, а на шее темнели отметины засосов. 

– Я боюсь, мы уже спешим, – пробормотал Северус, старательно придерживая шатающегося Рона под руку. – Был рад поболтать, Люциус, как-нибудь в другой раз продолжим.

– Да, мы СПЕШИМ! Ясно тебе, ты, старый, больной ублюдок? – гаркнул Рон и повернулся к Гарри, взглядом уточняя, верно ли он понял обстановку – Гарри кивнул, он бы сам не сказал лучше. 

– Разумеется, в другой раз, – приторно улыбнулся Люциус, хладнокровно игнорируя Рона и Гарри. – Прекрасно выглядишь, мой дорогой.

Северус опустил лицо, закаменев на секунду, а затем торопливо пошел к выходу. Гарри едва смог удержать Рона, который повис на нем, все еще пытаясь выглядеть грозно. 

– Ты не имеешь права даже смотреть на него, – прошипел Гарри, с ненавистью глядя на Люциуса. – Не знаю, как тебе только повезло в первый раз, но свой шанс ты успешно просрал, а теперь, пожалуйста, отвали. Ты даже мизинца его не заслуживаешь.

– Поверь мне, малыш, мы начинали обычно с указательного, – ледяным тоном ответил Люциус и повернулся к своему спутнику, чтобы изображать светскую беседу. Рон махнул рукой, практически нечаянно опрокинув на белоснежный пиджак Люциуса бокал с вином, и, пока Люциус находился в глубоком шоке, ринулся бежать. Гарри рванул следом, пихая людей в толпе. Они выскочили на улицу, хохоча и задыхаясь. 

– Черт, надо было его поколотить! Я бы точно уложил этого метеро… сексуала! – невнятно пробормотал Рон, опираясь о стену. 

– Я люблю тебя, – счастливо ответил Гарри, и прежде, чем Рон смог бы напрячься, крепко обнял друга. – Ты чертов придурок.

– Ладно, отвали, кретин, – ласково пробормотал Рон, похлопав его по спине.

– Если с прелюдией покончено, будь добр, запихни его в такси, – сухо предложил Северус, докуривая сигарету. Он стоял там, завернувшись в свой плащ, парик торчал из кармана. 

Когда Рон наконец отчалил, они медленно побрели к дому. Гарри взял Северуса под руку, и в ночной тишине гулко раздавался стук каблуков. 

– Ты видел, какие у него залысины? – после долгого, мучительного молчания спросил Гарри.

– Их не было, когда мы встречались.

– Спорим, на нем самом был парик? На самом деле он весь лысый.

– Не исключаю такой вероятности, – фыркнул Северус, взяв Гарри под руку чуть крепче. В желтом свете фонарей его бледное лицо казалось печальным. – Он не был жесток ко мне, не за что его ненавидеть, Гарри. Он всего лишь потерял интерес, ничего удивительного.

– Очень удивительно, – упрямо пробормотал Гарри.

– Я не предел мечтаний, я отдаю себе отчет. Хорошо, что теперь он нашел кого-то подходящего.

Гарри остановился и заглянул Снейпу в лицо.

– А ты? – спросил он серьезно. – Нашел кого-то подходящего?

Северус не ответил, пристально глядя Гарри в глаза.

– Я спрашиваю вас о намерениях, мистер Снейп, – строго пояснил Гарри.

– Расскажите сперва о своих, мистер Поттер.

Гарри был вне себя, что ему всякий раз приходится вставать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Северуса – но это была разумная жертва за удовольствие. Не предел мечтаний, как же! 

В конечном счете, он чувствовал себя куда спокойней, потому что помнил лицо Люциуса. В тот момент, когда Гарри вернулся на секунду, чтобы сказать: «Обидишь его еще раз – я тебе сердце вырву». 

***

В ту ночь они шли домой, не разнимая рук. Гарри целовал Северуса в лифте, у порога и в прихожей.

Отстранившись на секунду, он выдохнул:

– Не снимай это платье. По крайней мере, не сразу.

– Я подумаю, – вредно откликнулся Северус, но Гарри заметил, как изогнулись его губы. 

И Гарри ласкал Северуса сквозь платье, слишком узкое, чтобы как следует раздвинуть ноги, слишком тесное, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. А потом – бесконечно медленно, бесконечно осторожно расстегивая молнию – Гарри целовал и покусывал бледную кожу, гладил плечи, ребра, стискивал соски, пока Северус не начал стонать, низко и громко, и тогда они трахнулись поперек кровати.

В сумраке спальни Гарри гладил лицо Северуса, идеальное, с косметикой и без нее. 

– Мне никогда не надоест, – пообещал он шепотом, и Северус отвернулся, пытаясь сделать безразличное лицо.

– Посмотрим, – ответил он насмешливо, крепко схватившись за плечи Гарри.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Марс в мехах"


End file.
